The time he
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: There are a lot of moments I had with him this last few years together. Some were good, some were bad and others were amazing. If I have to tell you a story from our time together I would tell you about the time he...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all doing well. This is my first time writing about Junjou Romantica so if the characters are OOC tell me so I can fix it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The time he…comforted me.**

I was walking home alone today from school after I yelled at Usagi-san to stay home today to finish his manuscript which is already three days late. It went as it always does.

I yelled, he brushed my protests off and put in usual ones comments about how the manuscript can wait, and that he would pick me up anyways. But the only difference today was that I threatened to put green peppers in his dinner (I didn't bother using the no sex threat because it wasn't working; that perverted rabbit always finds a way into my pants.) and I also promised to call him when I got out, and that I would head straight to the condo, so he relented and stayed home to finish his work.

I should have used that threat a long time ago for other things. I mean come on, my back still hurts from what that perverted rabbit did to me two nights ago. There's no stopping him once he's got that predatory look in his eyes.

Does beautiful purple eyes tha- - and why am I thinking of him all the time?

Sigh.

I kept on walking down the sidewalk, passing by stores and multiple people along the way. Then I turned a corner and kept making my way home, still thinking about Usagi-san for some reason when a loud sound made me snap my head up.

I look over and saw two cars which apparently crashed into each other right now. One of them had invaded the others lane and in consequence hit that cars side. The street started to be filled with onlookers.

**Normal P.O.V:**

There were two men that went to one car to check the driver that was alone in his car and then there was another man that went to the other car that was involved to check in.

Some people started calling 9-11 while others just stared at the scene before them and made comments. Some even took pictures on their phones. Misaki frowned upon seeing such a thing in a situation like this.

'How can they be so inconsiderate as to take pictures in a time like this when those people can be seriously hurt or- -' He trained off thought got cut off as Misaki froze at the sight he was witnessing.

The back door to one of the cars opened and out came a… young boy.

He couldn't have been more than eight. The boy with brown hair had a head injury that was bleeding deeply and he looked like he was going to pass out a lady went up to him as did the man who was checking the front of his car earlier. The lady began talking to him but he wasn't responding. Misaki felt both pity and worry for him. Then a thought occurred to him.

Why hasn't the man from before pulled out his parent or parents that were probably in the driver and passenger seat of the car?

After analyzing it for a second he felt sick.

'Oh dear God no.'

"Where are my mom and dad?" The boy asked to no one in particular. Misaki froze with the fear he felt in his heart upon hearing that question come from the possibly now orphan boy. The man before him didn't answer him so the boy tore away from the ladies grip and went to the driver side, and looked through the window against the protest of the adults only to start screaming and crying a two seconds later.

"DAD? MOM? NO, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. MOM. WAKE UP. DAD." The boy yelled at the top of his lungs, and tried to open the door put the adults from before stopped him.

Misaki just stood there, petrified, staring at the scene that was unraveling before his eyes.

Soon the police and two ambulances arrive and took control of the situation. Misaki just stared.

He stared at the police pushing back the still growing crowed.

He stared as the paramedics took a man out of his car and put him in the back of an ambulance.

He stared at the newly arrived ambulance.

He stared at the terrified and tearstained face of the boy that was still calling out to his parents.

He _stared _as said parents were taken out if the severely damaged automobile.

He stared at their bleeding and broken bodies.

He listened to the desperate cries of their son telling them to wake up. To open their eyes.

Something they didn't do. Misaki wasn't sure if they would ever do that again seeing there was blood everywhere. A lot of blood.

The parents were put in the back of the ambulances with the son accompanying the mother before driving off to the nearest hospital. The crowed started to disappear but Misaki stood stoke still for ten minutes after everyone was gone.

His brain was still processing what he just saw.

'That boy…his reminds me of me when my parents…It's just like that except his got it worse. He was actually in the car with them when it happened. He could have actually seen his parents die right in front of his eyes. And he still can if the doctors can't…' Misaki preferred to not finish that thought.

Coming out of it, he shook his head trying to clear it and decided to continue his way home before a certain author starts worrying over his tardiness. There's only 4 minutes till he is determined late since he is always home by this time.

He decided it was best to hurry because he knew his landlord would go out to look for him if he is not there in exactly four minutes.

As Misaki walked to the condo he couldn't stop seeing the images of the crash, of the boy crying and yelling, of his parents bleeding out in front of him. He couldn't stop hearing the boys desperate and pleading cries.

He started feeling worse with every passing second. The sadness was taking over his entire being. The memories were coming back with vivid colors.

He made up to the building, on the elevator, to the condo's door; he opened the door and walked in with his head low.

Usami Akihiko, famous author, toy lover, Misaki's ex-tutor, current landlord and lover was seating in the living room sofa staring at the clock a few seconds before Misaki entered. As soon as he heard footsteps he knew it was his beloved and that there was no need to go out in search of his now 1 minute late lover like he was planning on doing before the other stepped in.

He looked over ready to comment on his barely considered tardiness but the words froze in his mouth as soon as he saw the figure of the man he loves. His head hung low as he stood at the door way.

"Misaki?" Usagi called him, voice giving away the worry and fear that was enveloping him.

The boy didn't answer, didn't look up, didn't even as much as flinch. This scared the author even more and in a blink of an eye he was beside his love. He put both hands on the boy shoulders.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in a rare gentle voice he saved only for Misaki.

"Misaki, look at me." He commanded when the other didn't reply. His brown locks were hiding his emerald eyes the author loves so much. Misaki still hasn't looked at the taller man.

Usagi took a hand and placed it on Misaki's chin, forcing him to look up. The worry and fear escalated to new levels in a matter of seconds when he saw Misaki's beautiful green eyes filled with tears. His heart practically stopped beating at the sight of his love crying and it hurt that he didn't even know what caused him to cry in the first place, leaving him lost.

The tears started to fall down his face and Akihiko couldn't take the silence any longer. He pulled Misaki in for a hug which the other greatly appreciated and more than welcomed it.

Misaki was clinging to Usagi's shirt as he started sobbing. Usagi just hugged him closer.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked gently, desperately wanting to know what happened to Misaki that made him come home in tears.

He just felt Misaki shake his head against his chest before burying his face in it again. Misaki continued to cry, ruining Usagi's expensive shirt in the process. Not that the owner cared either way.

Usagi walked them backwards a little bit and closed the door with a hand before lifting up Misaki and carrying him bridal style to the sofa. Misaki clung to his shirt, face buried in it the whole way. Usagi sat down on the couch and sat Misaki in his lap.

Misaki cried for a long time but eventually his sobbing died down to hiccups which eventually went completely quite when he fell asleep. Usagi wasn't sure what he could say to him because he wasn't very good at things kinds of things so he opted to just be here holding him and rubbing his back comfortingly, for now. He was planning on asking him about this when he woke up because he wasn't going to wake him up any time soon. He had cried his eyes out and he was probably exhausted. This could wait for a little while.

Usagi just sat there for a while with Misaki in his arms, just hearing the other breath in his sleep. After a few more minutes he got up with the other still in his arms, and carried him to his room. He lifted up the covers and gently set his love down on his bed before getting in himself. He covered them both with the blankets and hugged Misaki close and was pleasantly surprised to feel Misaki shift and snuggle into him in his sleep.

The author closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He woke up a few hours later and by now it was dark outside. His violet eyes moved to the boy in his arms when he felt him shift, staring to wake up.

Soon his eyelids were lifted exposing two vibrant green eyes looking up at Usagi. Usagi looked back at him with a soft gaze. At first Misaki looked disoriented, groggy and confused as to why they were here in bed and why he was in his arms. He was also wondering about the look that Usagi was sending his way until it all came back to him. He felt tears starting to form again but he fought them off this time.

He looked away from the intense gaze of his lover and tried to blink back the tears.

"Hey." Usagi said softly before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hi." Misaki whispered back faintly.

"Do you feel better now?" Usagi asked.

Misaki only nodded in response, still not making eye contact.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Usagi asked.

A shake of the head was his only answer.

"Misaki." Usagi whispered feeling a little hurt that he didn't want to talk to him about whatever it was that caused this.

"It's nothing." He said softly before burying his head in Usagi's shirt again to avoid eye contact.

"It's obviously not nothing. You came home crying. I really want to know." He added while lifting Misaki's head by his chin and rubbing his cheek smoothly with a thumb.

Misaki finally caved and made eye contact.

"On my way here I saw a… car crash happen." Misaki finished after a pause.

He heard Usagi take in a sharp breath knowing this explained everything.

"I saw it all Usagi-san and everything was just awful and, and …." Misaki stopped talking as sobbed began to take over his body again.

"You don't have to continue." Usagi told him.

But the younger man didn't seem to hear him; too wrapped up in his memories.

"T-then a k-kid came out of o-one c-car and s-started screaming f-for his p-parents. But t-they didn't a-answer him back, t-they just laid t-there, unmoving. A-and there was so much b-blood Usagi-san, so m-much b-blood everywhere. I-I don't t-think they'll m-make it. That b-boy just s-saw his p-parents d-die- -" He cut himself off when his breathing accelerated to a point he couldn't speak anymore.

Sobbed rocked his entire frame as Usagi hold him close rubbing circles on his back. Usagi closed his eyes. He now knew and understood why Misaki was like this. He lost his parents to a car crash at a young age and to this happen to another kid must be so hard.

"Misaki look at me." Usagi said.

He didn't move.

"Look at me." He said a little more forcibly without sounding too harsh.

Slowly the mop of brown locks looked up and he saw two tear filled green orbs staring back at him. Usagi took the others face in his hands.

"I can't begin to understand or pretend to imagine how hard and painful that must have been for you to see, but I need you to remember one thing." He said.

He continued as he saw those green eyes still set on me.

"That I won't leave you no matter the situation and that I love you. You can always come to me with anything and you don't need to hide yourself or feel like you can't talk to me about these kinds of things. Alright?" He said with determination and sincerity dripping off his words.

He wasn't sure of what to do but when he saw Misaki nod his head frankly and hug him hard, he knew he had said something right.

"Good, now go back to sleep." He added while petting Misaki's head as the other got comfortable and fell back to the dreamland in a matter of minutes.

**The next day:**

Misaki woke up alone in bed so he decided to go look for the rabbit. He found him in the kitchen. At first he looked worried because a look at the clock told him he got up later than usual and he would have made breakfast by now, the other reason is because Usagi with a stove in a kitchen alone isn't a safe place for anyone. Including the stove.

When Usagi saw his expression he wanted to laugh.

"Relax I order breakfast." Usagi said knowing his food isn't the best (I'm not sure it's considered edible).

Misaki heaved a sigh of relieve. Usagi walked over to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him. Then he leaned down and pecked his lips shortly and what's surprising is that Misaki let him. No fights, struggles nor complaints this time. What happened yesterday must have really hit him hard for him to not do anything to Usagi when he's like this.

A shocked Usagi was just staring a Misaki who was blushing and staring at the others toned chest before wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Usagi asked.

"For yesterday." He said in a low voice now.

"No problem." Usagi said, then he pressed a kiss on his lover's forehead making him blush some more.

They were interrupted as the doorbell rang. The food arrived and they sat like they usually did for every meal and ate they're breakfast. After they finished Misaki realized he was late for class and started panicking till Usagi told he was going to school today. Misaki of course argued, getting his old spark back in the process, that he was going and tried to get upstairs to get ready but Usagi wouldn't have any of that and forbid it.

After a few more minutes of arguing Misaki gave up knowing he wouldn't win (when does he ever with Usagi?). The day passed by and in the afternoon Usagi decided to watch the news today so he turned on the TV find the beginning of an interesting story.

"Misaki, come down here." He said loudly so the other on the second floor could hear him.

Misaki went down the stairs and sat on the couch as Usagi motion him to and when was about to ask what this was about a voice in the TV spoke up interrupting him.

"Thank you Hisashi-san. I'm Korukawa Nagi and I find myself outside of Tokyo General Hospital were the family of three and the man that were involved in a serious car accident yesterday afternoon are being treated at. I just received information that all four victims are as of now alive and stable. The man suffered two rib fractures and a broken femur apart from some bruises from when his car spun out of control banging his ribs against the steering wheel repeatedly. As for the family of three, the mother suffered a concussion and a broken arm as well as a head laceration. The father was critical when they first arrived at General and the doctors had to perform an emergency surgery do to some internal bleeding. He also needed 10 stiches on his left leg do to the other car smashing into his door and causing a large cut on his upper thigh. Doctors indicate the father's surgery went well and we should expect a full recovery. The child of eight years was fortunate to have only suffered a head laceration and a mild concussion. " The reporter said.

Usagi then turned off the TV. He looked over to Misaki and smiled at the others relieved face. Misaki then smiled and released a sigh of utter relief as he sank back down to the couch.

"Yokata." He said.

Usagi just smiled, lit a cigarette and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"Hn?" Came his grunt of acknowledgement. Suddenly Usagi felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek which made him snap his eyes open in shock. He looked down at a blushing and none eye contact making Misaki.

"Thank you again, for being there." He said.

Usagi just sat there for a few seconds trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Misaki kissed him on his own accord, sure it was on the cheek but considering Misaki is so shy it's still a big.

Then Usagi let the happiness he felt overwhelm him. He smiled sincerely, the kind that was for Misaki only.

"Always." He replied as he pet Misaki silky brown locks lovingly.

Misaki couldn't help but give back a small smile when Usagi smiled at him like that. It made his heart skip. It made him feel both nervous but strangely safe as well but must of all it made him feel,

Loved.

**To be continued.**

**There's chapter 1.**

**I hope you liked it and review if you which for me to continue this.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry I took so long to post the second chapter. Anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Enjoy.**

**The time he…got sick.**

I opened my eyes and found myself once again in the bed of that perverted rabbit with said warm perverted rabbit pressed up against my back with one arm protectively and possessively around my waist.

I sighed in defeat. No matter what I do or say I always end up here, huh? Might as well get comfortable for now at least because when he wakes up, I don't even want to think about that right now. I started to move around to find a more comfortable position and that when I notice something weird.

'Usagi-san feels strangely warm. Well more than usual he's like really hot right now.' I thought as I was finally more awake now. I tried to sit up straight and I say tried to because the second he felt me move his arm tightened around my waist making it impossible for me to move.

So then I decided to try to turn around and I was successful after some struggling against his tight grip. As I turned and looked at his peaceful sleeping expression I got closer and put my hands on his bare chest before pulling away quickly.

'He's ridiculously hot. I think he has a fever.' I thought.

I pressed my hand to his forehead to confirm my theory and pulled it away fast as if I was being burned. I could see the sweat drops sliding down from his forehead to his handsome face and finally reaching his pale neck.

'Ok so he definitely has a fever.' I thought as I saw him shiver quickly in his sleep and then proceeding to pull me closer making my head be buried in his hot chest. I tried to pull away since his heat is seeping in to me, not that's a bad thing but right now is suffocating and the sheets over our bodies aren't helping.

In my struggles I didn't notice him open lavender eyes. But I did notice when I felt his gaze focus on me.

"Usagi-san." I stated upon seeing he is finally awake.

He proceeded to let me go so he can stretch but as soon as he finished he trapped me in his long and strong arms once again.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Ahh morning. Usagi-san are you feeling ok?" I asked worriedly.

He pressed me closer to him.

"Of course I do. After what occurred last night and I still have you here so yes." He stated as a matter of fact.

I blushed deeply at his words.

'That pervert, how can he think of something like that at a time like this? Doesn't he think about something else other than that?' I thought irritated.

"T-that's not w-what I'm re-referring to. Physically, do y-you f-feel alright?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, I just told you th-" I cut him off before he said anything more embarrassing.

"No. I think you have a fever. You're really hot, sweaty and you shivered in your sleep." I said really fast without stuttering this time.

He looked down at me and pondered something. He raised his hand and touched his forehead. Usagi-san looked thoughtful.

"It's nothing. Now on to more important matters." He said in that tone that is the only warning I get apart from that predatory gleam in his eyes before he pounces on me.

I was suddenly on my back, being kissed passionately but still gently. I almost melted into the kiss but one extremely warm hand on my back reminded me of the matters at hand so I started to pull away only to be pull back. I turned my head to the side.

"U-usagi-san we c-can't do t-this now. You're s-sick a-and y-you need s-some m-medicine. S-stop…nhh." I couldn't hold the moans from escaping my throat as he started kissing down my neck sensually.

"St-stop, y-you c-cant…uhnn" I moaned loudly as he bit into my shoulder and then proceeded to lick the wound making shivers shoot up my spine.

"I don't think I will since you're enjoying it so much." He stated confidently before continuing his ministrations while a hand went up my shirt.

"Nhhh… I-I am n-not. S-stop…" I said in between moans.

"Really? That's not what I'm seeing." Usagi-san said in his deep silky voice. The first time today I heard it since his tone changes when he wakes up in such a bad mood like always except today its different than other days…

Wait a minute, why isn't he in a bad mood today? It must be because he's ill. I knew it and he said he's fine.

I started to fight back and managed to pull his head away from my neck long enough to breath properly. I looked him in the eyes.

"I knew you were sick and to proof it even further is the fact that you're not in one of your bad moods this morning." I said confidently. I would like to see him deny that.

"That's because you're here with me." He stated simply.

'LIES.' I screamed in my head.

'That never stopped him from getting into one of his foul moods before.' I thought bitterly.

"Liar, I never stopped you before. It's because you're sick and you don't feel like you do normally." I told him.

"Ok, maybe your right." He suddenly admitted.

"Your damn right I'm rig- wait, what?" I asked totally confused and surprised at him conceding at what I said and admitting his sick. There's something wrong with this picture.

"I said your right, I am sick. And you know what will cure me? A little Misaki." He said before leaning down to capture my lips in a heart stopping kiss again.

I turned my away before he could.

"N-no, what y-you need is m-medicine a-and r-rest. N-not t-this. This c-can come l-later." I tried desperately to get away and convince him that he needs to just rest. He stopped, confusing me greatly. I didn't think he give up so easily.

"Are you saying you'll let me do whatever I want to you after I get better?" He asked out of the blue with a big perverted smirk.

"What? I-I didn't s-say t-that…" I said rapidly but blushing all the same.

"But that's what you meant and I don't see why you're complaining if you'll enjoy it so much at the end anyways." He said.

"I-I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. My blush deepened and my face heated up all over again.

"That's what I thought." He replied and got off me, letting me go. He sprawled over the sheets on his side of the bed and only looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

I was confused for a second as to why he let me go but then I remembered it was because he took what I said the wrong way.

"I-I didn't m-mean it th-" He didn't let me finish explaining.

"No, too late. What's done is done. And if you keep complaining about it I'm going to take it as if you want to do it now." Usagi-san said as he turned to me.

My eyes widened at that and I bolted form the bed, to the door.

"I'll g-go g-get b-breakfast s-started." I told him as I rushed out the door before closing it behind me. I didn't have to look back to know he was smirking and very much amused.

I finished making the breakfast for the both of us and grabbed some fever reducing medicine, and a basin with cold water and a towel before heading upstairs to eat. Normally we eat down here but we can make an exception for today since he's sick and needs to stay in bed if he wants to get better soon.

We sat in eating breakfast in bed, and he took his medicine and I placed the wet towel over his forehead to help reduce the fever. I noticed he was more quite now so I asked him what's wrong.

"It's nothing. I just have a small headache." He said trying to reassure me but I wasn't fooled by his forced smile. When he went back to sleep, I notice that his breathing was louder and sharper than normal.

Two days past with him in bed and me keeping my eye on him. His fever did go down but he started coughing. I called Aikawa-san and told her he couldn't make did deadline for his manuscript, again, but for a valid reason this time.

During the period this two days, every time I asked him how he was feeling he would answer me with "Much better since I have you taking care of me" or a "You know what would make me heal faster?" or something else along those lines to which I responded with a blush and a yell of "Pervert".

He also tried to leave the bedroom and go outside the apartment multiple times saying his okay now but I somehow convinced him not to. And by that I mean he once again twisted my words and said that I had to repay him later on for staying put.

On the third day his fever was long gone and his coughing sessions decreased but still present. With that we started eating downstairs again and he continues his manuscript but I didn't let him stay up so late like he did before this time.

By the six day his cough was completely gone thanks to the cough medicine I been giving him every day and Usagi-san was back to his old confident, smug, perverted self. He even finished the late manuscript.

I was currently sitting on the living room couch reading a book for my literature class when he came down the stairs, smoking a cigarette, with a topic I dreaded.

"You know Misaki I got to thinking about our conversation the other day." He stated as he stood in front of the coffee table that was facing the couch with hands in his pockets. I gulped at his words, already knowing where he was going with this.

"R-really? A-and w-what c-conversation was t-that?" I asked feinting innocence.

He tilted his head to one side and took out one hand from his pocket to use it to put out the cigarette on the ash tray that was placed on the table.

"The one where you said you let me do anything I wanted to you after I got better." He replies with a predatory gleam in his bright lavender eyes.

"I-I didn't s-say t-that; y-you t-twisted m-my w-words." I stuttered.

"Ah but your wrong my dear Misaki, that is indeed what you meant and it is what I heard, and that's all that matters." He said with a big smirk on his face.

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds but to me it felt like an eternity.

"It doesn't matter w-what I say to you; you're not going to c-change your mind, a-aren't you?" I said more calmly now.

"In that aspect you are completely right." He responded.

More silence.

I through the book I was reading to the air with no care as I bolted towards the stairs in an attempt to run into my room and to safety but that plan failed, again, as I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist from behind as I reached the stairs. I instantly started to struggle but I was no match for the iron grip. He spun me around with ease and lifted me up only to sling me on his shoulder a moment later.

I as always protest and struggle in vain but this particular event always ends up in the same way. With us behind a closed door with the rabbit doing what he pleased with me and I, myself enjoying it even after all those protests.

And like always I end up in the arms of my rabbit.

**To be continued.**

**Done with chapter two. **

**Hope you liked it and remember to review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
